Jamie (The Wrong Neighbor)
'Jamie '(Ashlynn Yennie) is the main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film The Wrong Neighbor. Little is known of Jamie's past, but it is revealed that she lived with her parents for some time during adulthood. Unspecified issues with Jamie caused her parents to take a restraining order against her, and the movie's opening showed her banging on their front door, begging them to let her in. Her parents died prior to the movie's main events, and it is not revealed if Jamie had a hand in this. The movie's events began with Jamie moving into a new house, with her neighbors being Tim Sullivan and his teenager daughter Lisa. Soon after meeting Tim, Jamie began integrating herself into his life, befriending Lisa and acting as support during the tumultuous nature of her parents' separation. But unbeknownst to them, the psychotic Jamie broke their house one night and hacked their computers to spy on them through their webcams. She also tried to convince Lisa that her boyfriend Steven was abusive (after seeing a bruise he accidentally gave her) and was standoffish towards Lisa's estranged best friend Penny. Eventually, Jamie convinced Tim to go out for drinks with her, which led to her attempting to take advantage of him after he became drunk. Tim was able to reject her advances, leaving Jamie upset. The next day, she attacked Steven when he came to talk to Lisa and gave Lisa shooting lessons, telling her to imagine herself killing Steven. Lisa became turned off by Jamie's crazed suggestion and also grew wary of her. Fed up with being cut out of Jamie and Lisa's lives, Jamie donned a red dress and came to Tim's restaurant while Tim's estranged wife (and Lisa's mom) Heather was there, leading to a confrontation between the two women where Jamie showed her the pictures she'd taken of Tim on the night he was drunk, causing a rift between them. She then went to Tim multiple times to convince him she would be a better wife and mother than Heather, but Tim firmly rejected her advances. Scorned, the evil Jamie's actions turned violent when she killed Steven by running her over with her car. She also fatally stabbed the PI Heather hired to uncover more about her, doing so just as he had found information about her past. Jamie then lured Tim to her home, revealing how she had stolen a framed family photo, before knocking him out and later kidnapping Lisa, doing so by breaking into the house and knocking her out with chloroform when she arrived. She took the two to her parents' old house and tied them to chairs, bringing out a cake when they awoke. When Tim yelled that she wouldn't get away with what she'd done, Jamie revealed that she knew and was willing to only get "10 minutes of having a real family." She then pulled out a gun and revealed that she planned to kill Tim and Lisa and stage it as a murder-suicide. But just as she prepared to kill Lisa, Heather arrived and tackled her, leading to a catfight that culminated with Jamie preparing to stab Heather to death. But she was thwarted by Lisa, who escaped her restraints and (non-fatally) shot Jamie. She was then taken away, handcuffed to a stretcher. Jamie was placed in a mental hospital, but the ending showed that she managed to pull off an escape by passing herself off as an orderly. Trivia Ashlynn Yennie later played anothers two Lifetime villainess when she appeared as the deranged Jordyn Robinson in Hidden Intentions and Phoebe Sutton in The Wrong Mommy. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hacker Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Fate: Karma Houdini